


Bunkmates

by Amara_Moon



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Licking, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, PWP without Porn, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Moon/pseuds/Amara_Moon
Summary: Another murder leaves Yellow unsettled, especially when the two other women aboard the ship are accused. Surely her bunkmates couldn't be capable of such a thing? PWP.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor/Impostor (Among Us), Pink/Purple/Yellow (Among Us), Pink/Yellow (Among Us), Purple/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Bunkmates

**WARNING** Rough fucking and withdrawn consent! Please enjoy :) 

* * *

Yellow hadn’t known Cyan well. With only ten crewmates she’d expected to become close to everyone, that they’d be a family by the end of their 4-year journey. They had never felt less like a family now.

“I found him in electrical, and White saw Purple leaving electrical just a few minutes earlier. It’s obvious it was her.”

“Unless it’s White, and he’s lying to put the blame on someone else.”

“You really think I’m capable of that? Hell, Blue, he was cut clean in half…”

Yellow winced, looking away. She could picture the scene clearly. It had been her who had first found what was left of Green.

Cyan had been adamant that he’d seen Pink leaving that first grisly scene, an accusation that seemed more potent now that he shared Green's fate. The only two other women on the ship, Pink and Purple, accused of the murders of their male colleagues. She just didn’t believe it. Maybe Purple had the physique for such an act, the tall woman spent a large amount of time in the gym and Yellow had not failed to admire her toned arms and muscular thighs, but she was kind and even-tempered. Pink was the ship’s botanist, a vegetarian- shy and slender with large eyes and a sweet smile. There must be some other explanation, some sinister force hiding within the ship, preying upon them. These two women had to be innocent.

“I can’t take anymore of this.” Yellow rose, wiping away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. “We should be spending this moment mourning Cyan, not pointing fingers at each other.”

She left the conference room, bee lining for the women’s barrack. If the rest of the crew wanted to spend the day pointing fingers at each other that was their prerogative. Yellow hadn’t slept a wink since Cyan had been found the night before, and her pillows were calling to her now.

She was wakened by the slide of the barrack door. Impossible to tell how long she’d slept, the view outside her window was always the same black starry sky. Purple’s throaty laughter filled the room, Pink had said something to amuse her as they walked in. Yellow sat up, smiling, there was something infectious about Purple’s good moods.

The two women stopped abruptly as their eyes fell on Yellow. Pink burst into a nervous giggle.

“How did we forget?” She laughed. Purple shook her head in amusement, a wry smile on her lips.

“Forget what?” Yellow asked, rising from her bed.

The door lock clicked.

The hairs along Yellow’s neck raised. Why had they locked the door? What reason was there to lock the door?

“Pink?” She asked, surprised to hear how small her voice sounded. “What did you forget?”

“We almost forgot about you.” Pink said, smiling kindly. She reached out a small hand, cupping the side of Yellow’s face. Her thumb traced along Yellow’s trembling lips.

Yellow recoiled, suddenly embarrassed and exposed in her skimpy satin nightgown. Is this what they wanted? Sex? She had never been less in the mood.

Purple sat down on her bed, patting the covers next to her.

“We haven’t had a girl’s night in a while, let’s spend some time together.” The woman’s voice was husky. Despite her fear and annoyance Yellow felt heat stirring within her. Purple was by far the most attractive person she’d ever met, and more than once she’d touched herself at night as Purple slept in the bunk above her, imagining that they were entwined together.

“Sit.” Purple commanded. She grasped Yellow’s hips, pulling her forcefully into her lap.

“What is this all of the sudden.” Yellow gasped. Purple smelled as good as she looked, her thighs hard and warm beneath her. Strong hands grasped her shoulders, holding her in place.

“Just a bit of fun.” Pink squat between Yellow’s thighs and pushed them apart to expose her bare cunt beneath the slip of nightgown. Pink’s warm breath blew against her swollen wet lips, and Yellow moaned despite herself.

Purple took a hard nipple between her fingers, pinching it gently.

“We’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” She whispered, pulling Yellow into a deep kiss.

Pink’s tongue found her clit, lapping at her wetness with an eagerness she had never experienced with a lover before. It’d been three years since she’d been touched, three cold years in space. She trembled with hot desire, moaning into Purple’s aggressive, wet kiss. Purple’s hand moved from her arm to her throat, choking her lightly. She rocked her hips into Pink’s tongue, pressing the woman’s head farther into her dripping wet pussy with her newly freed hand.

She wanted to be filled. To be stretched and taken by the two of them. Needed it.

Purple broke the kiss suddenly, pulling her down by her throat and bending her over the bed so that her bare ass was exposed and her face rested between Purple’s strong thighs. Pink stroked a finger along her sopping wet lips, teasing her with a single digit in her hole.

“Please!” Yellow cried out. “Yes!”

Purple hooked a finger into her pants, pulling with a surprising strength until the fabric tore and her wet lips were exposed. She pushed Yellow’s mouth into her and let out a deep moan as Yellow licked up the sweet liquid, enjoying the feeling of being so thoroughly trapped between the two of them. Her arms were pinned behind her back, head held in place. Pink slipped another finger inside and she rocked hard against it.

“What a good girl.” Purple moaned. “I think she deserves a reward, don’t you Pink?”

“Of course.” Pink laughed girlishly. “She deserves to be filled.”

“Yes!” Yellow moaned into Purple’s cunt, mouth full of juices. “Please!”

Something warm and wet pressed against her pussy, like a tongue but far too large to be one. It lapped greedily at her clit. Some kind of sex toy? For a moment she tried to break free of Purple’s grip, to twist and see what was about to enter her. Purple’s hand dug into her hair, holding her in place.

The massive tongue pushed its way into her suddenly, filling and stretching her until she felt she might split. She moaned into Purple’s cunt, writhing beneath it. The appendage pumped in and out of her, fucking her so hard that she feared her neck might snap as she was pushed harder into Purple, who held her head flush against her, bucking her hips against her face in tempo with Pink’s thrusts.

“Stop!” Yellow cried out, gasping for breaths between each thrust. “Please! It’s too much!”

Her shipmates did not seem to hear her. If anything she was now being fucked harder. She pulled as hard as she could against Purple’s grip on her wrists, but her arms were held in place. Her legs twitched and trembled, knees pressed hard against the cold ship floor.

Another wet appendage pressed against her, this time swirling and licking at her asshole. Yellow cried out in fear, tears coating her face and mixing with Purple’s juices.

“Please don’t! I’ve never- I don’t want to!”

The merciless tongue did not hesitate in its ministrations. It plunged deep into her ass, spreading it wide and fucking it with the same rhythm. Yellow screamed again.

Purple pulled away, freeing her face for a moment before shoving her head down hard into the mattress. Pink’s thrusting did not pause. Yellow felt as if her mind was going blank, so lost in the sensations- fear and pain and pleasure, as she’d never known before. Wasn’t this what she’d wanted? To be filled. Hot pressure built within her, and her mind blanked as an orgasm rocked her.

Her head was wrenched up from the bed, mouth forced open as yet another wet appendage slipped inside, snaking down her throat until she choked and gagged upon it. Through tear filled, watery eyes she thought she could see purple before her. It was not possible though. What she saw couldn’t be real. Purple’s torso had split open, the tongue that currently fucked her throat emerged from within a gaping fanged mouth.

Yellow screamed again, frothing and choking on the tongue fucking her throat.

“Scream as loud as you want, love.” Purple said, as if she was not currently split in two by this monstrous mouth. “No one else will hear you.”

“You’re the last one.” Pink said cheerfully from behind her. “But don’t worry, we’re going to keep you around.”

Yellow’s eyes rolled up her head. She was passing out.

“You and the ship, you’re both ours now, and we’ll use you as we like. Whenever we like, for as long as we like.”


End file.
